How to Celebrate your Birthday (One Shot)
by Wolfskin1989
Summary: Its Hiccups 17th birthday and his father has given him and Toothless the day off to do as they please before the feast that night. Mostly Hiccup and Toothless with some of the other major characters. (there is some Hicstrid for any shippers but no lemons. drunk scene later on)


**AN. **Alright, here is my first attempt at a 'How To Train Your Dragon' fanfic hope you enjoy it. There is a drunk scene but no swearing or lemon, however there is a little 'Hicstrid' for any shippers. i know Hiccup got the dragon toy in an episode of riders of Berk but i decided to change it up.

P.S. this is only a one shot and I don't own 'How To Train Your Dragon' (Though I wish I did)

**How to Celebrate your Birthday**

Rays of bright sunlight cascaded through the soft clouds above. Shining bright over the wide ocean below making it glint and wink like bright stars below as the jet black Night Fury flew low. He let the tips of his claws skim over the surface as his best friend lay on his back basking in suns rays as they bounced off his face. The black dragon warbled softly yet loud enough for the young man to hear.

Hiccup's eyes open lazily at the sound of Toothless's call. He squinted up into sky above and stretched his arms wide as if he was trying to embrace the clouds before he intertwined his hands behind his head making another layer between his head and the dragon's hard scales. He relished days like these. Free from working with Gobber in the blacksmith's shop, free from spending long hours trying to train wild beasts at the 'Berk Dragon Academy' and free from listening to boring talks from his Father about how he will someday lead the tribe.

'None of that today' Hiccup thought to himself grinning. Even the "pride of berk" deserves to relax on his birthday.

Hiccup had woken to the normal sound of Toothless croaking above him. The dragon was hanging upside down from one of the large wooden support beams but once he saw Hiccups eyes open, the dragon dropped and rested his head on his best friends chest. Hiccup let out a loud "oof!" at the same moment the dragons legs hit the floorboards.

"Toothless" Hiccup had whined and glared into his friends green and black eyes. Toothless gave a gummy smile and began to lick Hiccups face.

"Ah, Toothless cut it out!" Hiccup said trying to push the pink mass away from his face. When he saw it was fruitless, he sat up, slid out of bed and glared at the black dragon again. Toothless just cocked his head to one side and gave him an innocent look. Hiccups felt his annoyance at the sticky greeting fade away as fast as it came on. Sighing, he scratched the dragons neck and wiped the saliva off his face with a nearby cloth.

Once he had changed and washed his face, Hiccup slowly made his way down the wooden staircase. He saw the hulking mass of his father sitting at the table with a plate of food in front of him and a wooden tankard in hand. The mismatched thud of Hiccups prosthetic foot making contact with the floor made Stoick's eyes turn towards his son.

"Ah there he is!" Stoick deep voice boomed out to him making him jump slightly. "The future chief of Berk has finally woken". Hiccup shrugged internally as he made his way over to a large basket in the corner and pulled out a huge collection of fish. Staggering under the weight, he set the pile in front of Toothless who immediately began to dig in and eat.

"Morning dad" Hiccup said taking the seat next to his father and pulled a plate of chicken and rye bread towards himself. They sat and ate in silence the only noise came from the black dragon as he ate his own breakfast loudly. Hiccup reached for the jug of Yak milk and began to pour a tankard for himself when Stoick spoke up.

"Now son, I know you've been busy with running the Academy and all but I think it's about time we took a good look at a part of what will be expected of you once I'm gone" Stoick said seriously. Hiccup groaned low in his throat, he would have argued but he knew that it was no use trying to reason with the great Stoick the Vast.

His father's eyes narrow in a glare at his son. "This is serious Hiccup! Being chief comes with huge responsibilities and you need to realize that." Hiccup slumped in his chair, resigned to the fact that he would be in for another lecture, he was silent as his father spoke again.

"Now as you know a chief has many responsibilities. Resolving augments between village members and other clans, working to fix, improve and defend the land against threats. Now of course we don't have to worry about dragon attacks anymore but now since we've made peace with the animals a series of new problems have occurred. You and your friends have done a great job in solving those problems but there is still so much we do not know about the beasts and we have to be prepared for future problems." he said looking from Hiccup to Toothless. The dragon mealy glanced at him.

"An important characteristic for a chief to have is to be fair," Stoick, said continuing. "If you are fair to the members of the tribe then you will earn their respect and their love. You've made a very good start but you'll have to be careful about what could happen next." Stoick reached under the table and retrieved a small wooden chest that he placed in front of himself. "Having said that a chief must also take those few precious moments during peace times to relax. Especially" he said pushing the chest towards Hiccup with a grin, "on his birthday."

Hiccup looked from the chest to his father grin, his own face broke into a grin, and he nodded in understanding. "Thanks dad" he said as he opened the chest. Inside was a small soft item that Hiccup had a strange feeling he'd seen before. He withdrew it and in a second, he saw it was a small stuffed toy in the shape of a dragon.

"It was yours when you were a baby but was lost with your mother. Trader Johann found it weeks ago and gave it to me when I told him it used to be yours." Hiccup stood and gave his father a hug in thanks. Stoick returned it and they stood, after a while Stoick stepped back and huff in slight embarrassment "Er right…so…yeah no more lectures today and no Academy either. You're free to do whatever you want." he said as he made his way to the front door, he paused before he shut the door behind him and spoke again. "Oh and Gobber asked you go and see him before you go flying said he has something for you". Hiccup nodded in understanding as his father closed the door.

He turned and showed Toothless the small toy. The dragon sniffed it, looked towards Hiccup uninterested, and went back to scratching himself. Hiccup took and set the toy on his bed frame before running back downstairs and headed to the door. "Ready to go bud?" he said look back towards Toothless; wordlessly the dragon bounded towards him and followed him out into the bright Berk sunlight.

Gobber was hunched over the anvil hammering a glowing piece of iron. The large Viking was singing happily, as he worked. Hiccup made his way past the forge and lent against a support beam, waiting for Gobber to finish his song.

"_I'm a Viking through and through!" _he finished, dumping the iron bar into a bucket of water to cool the cherry red metal. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and turn to see Hiccup and Toothless. "Ah! There ye are birthdey boy. Ow are ya?" he said looking pleased.

"Hi Gobber, I'm ok. How are you?" Hiccup said grinning.

"Ah, I'm alright, did ya dad tell ya to drop by?" Gobber said scratching the scar on his chin.

"Uh huh, said you had something for me," he said a hand resting on Toothless's head.

"Indeed I do! Well it's more of a shared present for you and Toothless," he said as he hobbled over to a side table. After a second, he lifted up and showed Hiccup a new saddle with a loud "ere we are!"

Hiccup gazed at the saddle in amazement it was much thinner then the one he had used. The seat was stuffed slightly so Hiccup would be much more comfortable on long flights. They stood outside and Gobber helped to fit the saddle to Toothless who seemed pleased with the smoother straps the design had. With a word of thanks, Toothless roared in delight as he lept up into the sky and flew higher and higher.

The new saddle allowed Toothless to manoeuver far more easily at high speeds and Hiccup's grip on the dragon became tighter as Toothless was determined to fly faster through the forest. They spent a few happy hours testing the new saddle and after Hiccup received a sharp bump to the head for the third time, Toothless decided that that was enough testing for today and flew much more gently to the academy.

Toothless let out a roar as he swooped into the circular stone arena before he lowered his back so Hiccup could slide off the dragon. Hiccup looked and found he wasn't alone. Fishlegs was feeding Meatlug from a huge pile of rocks, occasionally giving the Gronckle a hug. Ruffnut and Tuffnut seemed to be trying to teach Barf and Belch to perform some trick using the Zippleback gas breath with typical results. Hookfang was fire balling targets Snotlout had set up for him. Hiccup's cousin was whooping with encouragement, as another shield was set ablaze. Furthest from the entrance, Astrid was giving Stormfly a rub down and cleaning the blue dragon's scales so they shone in the midday sun. When Toothless let out another roar, all the other dragons and their riders turn to look at him and Hiccup. Some of them gave shouts or waves in greeting, Fishlegs came over to them followed but Meatlug.

"Happy birthday Hiccup" Fishlegs said, his chubby face splitting into a smile as he passed him a leather-bound book of blank parchments along with half a dozen sticks of charcoal. "Thought these might come in handy if we discover any new dragon species."

"Er… thanks Fishlegs," Hiccup said flicking the book open.

"Man what a lame gift, fish breath. Mine is way better" scoffed Snotlout arrogantly, "here." Snotlout pulled out two large heavy chunks of stone connected by a piece of wood. Hiccup wasn't sure what it was and just looked at it confused. "I call it a 'Rock Bell' you hold the wood and lift it up and down a few hundred times, helps build muscle." he says holding his arms up, flexing his biceps and glancing at Astrid.

"Thanks Snotlout. I'm sure this will er… come in useful" Hiccup lied.

"Whoa! That's Awesome Snotlout," Tuffnut says looking wide-eyed at the Rock bell in amazement.

"Yeah it's cool and all but our present is way better," Ruffnut said looking unimpressed. She then pulls out and gives Hiccup a glass jar full of green Zippleback gas swirling within. "Here Hiccup. This will be far more useful, you could throw it at something and have Toothless shoot a plasma blast at it making it explode" Ruffnut said looking pleased and smug.

"Thanks guys I be sure to use this next time we come across any raiders" Hiccup said thinking that he would get rid of the jar as soon as he could.

They all soon went back to their previous tasks and Hiccup saw and was wondering why Astrid hadn't come over with everyone else. Toothless, seeming to read Hiccups thoughts, gave him a push towards her and Stormfly. Toothless walked in front and warbled at the blue Deadly Nadder. Stormfly's head turned curiously and chirped back. Astrid's head turned with her dragon and noticed Hiccup and Toothless moving towards them. She grinned at the pair of them friendly and smirked at the collection of gifts in Hiccups arms.

"Quite a horde you got there Hiccup" she said scratching Toothless's neck.

"Er…yeah it's pretty cool ya know" Hiccup said his cheeks going red. He couldn't help but blush whenever he spoke to the blonde Viking. Even if she was swinging an axe at his shield in battle practice, 'deadly and beautiful like her dragon' Hiccup had always thought.

Astrid reached behind Stormfly, pulled out a small piece of string, and handed it towards him. Hiccup was confused at what she was doing but when he looked he saw, a polished blue dragon scale attached to it.

Hiccup was speechless as she lowered the necklace into his palm. The sunlight bounced brightly off the scale. He looked up to Stormfly and could tell it was one of her own shed scales. Looking back to Astrid, he saw her normal smirk break and soften into a smile that made Hiccups heart flutter and fill with warmth. His tongue suddenly felt very heavy and a huge thump formed in his throat making it almost impossible to speak.

Toothless seemed to understand his small problem, so he padded softy behind him and gave him a gentle prod with the tip of his tail. Once Hiccups prosthetic foot went forward he found it easy to close the small gap between them and wrapped his arms around Astrid.

"Thank you Astrid, its perfect" he whispered softy to her ear. He soon felt her arms wrap around and pulled him tightly towards her. Hiccup saw Toothless sit back on his hind legs and lift his head high looking rather smug, Hiccup smiled and nodded his thanks.

Stormfly's chirping brought their embrace to an abrupt end as they slid apart, Hiccup coughed to try and dislodge the thump in his throat, turned away to hide the redness that had crept into his cheeks. He wasn't sure if she saw it or not but she put a finger to his chin and made his face meet hers once again, before she lent close and pushed her lips against his. Hiccup felt the jolt shoot through his body at the kiss before he relaxed. He dimly noticed the kiss was somewhat different from the few they had shared in the past; they had been quick pecks on his cheek or on his lips. This felt much harder and when her mouth coaxed his to open and Hiccup felt her tongue enter his mouth, brush against his own once, his eyes snapped opened wide in shock. She slowly pulled away and smirked at his wide-eyed, slacked jaw look.

"If you liked that you'll love this," she said as she quickly walked back towards Stormfly. Hiccup, still in shock, wondered what was coming next. She quickly returned and handed him a wooden tankard. Hiccup didn't need to see the slimy white/yellow colour to know it was Yaknog, he knew it from the disgusting smell that emanating from the tankard. The new situation snapped Hiccup from his shock of their kiss as he struggled to seem grateful at Astrid's new gift.

"Aw gee thanks Astrid" he said, putting on a fake smile as he accepted the foul stuff and pretended to sniff it and 'mmmm' in delight. Astrid looking pleased with herself gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she climbed up onto Stormfly. "Don't forget about the feast in the great hall tonight babe, it's to celebrate your birthday after all," she said grinning at him before Stormfly opened her wings and took off through the stone opening. Hiccup watched as the Deadly Nadder flew out and rose higher into the afternoon sky becoming a tiny speck that disappeared behind the clouds.

Hiccup opened his eyes as Toothless's body jolted and turned shapely. Looking up Hiccup saw the greenish head of a Scauldron zip past before it roared angrily at them. "Sorry!" Hiccup yelled and thank Odin once again that he was securely clipped to Toothless's saddle as he lifted himself back into a seated position as Toothless climbed higher into the sky. Once they were above the clouds and the dragon leveled out Hiccup bent closer towards Toothless's head.

"What do you think bud, you up for trying out that new trick?" he asked loudly over the rush of wind. The black dragon growled in ascension but there was also a slight warning in his growl. "Relax buddy, ill be careful just try and fly as steady as you can" Hiccup said soothingly.

He clicked the dragons Tailfin mechanism so Toothless could glide by himself for a while then unhooked his belt from the saddle as he slowly crouched on the dragons back. He placed his hands firmly apart between the wing joins and in one smooth movement; he pushed legs up over his head. There was a brief moment when Hiccup thought his balance was off but then it clicked into place and he finally managed to nail the handstand on the dragons back. Hiccup was euphoric with joy as he looked around and let out a bellow of laughter in triumph. Toothless craned his head back and saw his best friend had finally nailed the trick, catching sight of this Hiccup smiled and Toothless gave a gummy grin aswell.

Then a huge gust of wind came from the side and Hiccup suddenly lost his balance, in his attempt to regain it his hand slipped and his shoulder banged hard against the dragon's back. He then felt himself beginning to slip back and sideways in the gust. He quickly tried to find something to grab onto but only smooth black scale met his touch. For a second Hiccup hung in mid-air until he saw Toothless's back leg, he quickly reach out and felt relief as his hands clamped around it. He silently thanked the gods again and began to lift himself back up to the saddle. Once he was securely attached, Toothless whipped the side of his head painfully with his ear. "Yeah, Yeah I know, I know. I said id be careful." Hiccup moaned.

They spent the rest of the day flying around, resting on a nearby island where Toothless was forced to scare off a group of Deadly Nadder hatchlings who kept trying to bite his tail. It was late in the afternoon when Hiccup woke from his short sleep, he felt something tugging at his neck and saw a small orange Terrible Terror trying to bite off the necklace Astrid had given him. Hiccup shooed it away and check to make sure the dragon hadn't damaged it. The blue scale was damp with saliva but ultimately it was undamaged still as perfect as when Astrid had lowered it into his hand.

Hiccup noticed that the scale was exactly the same shade of blue as Astrid's eyes and he mind drifted back that kiss they shared earlier, full of passion and something else that made Hiccup grin as if he was a dragon that just found a huge patch of Dragon nip.

Toothless lifted his head and gave the blue scale a small sniff that Hiccup didn't notice so lost in pleasant thoughts that it took a shape prod of his tail to bring him back to the present. "Huh… what?" Hiccup said confused but when he saw the dragon's eye gazing lazily at him he figured it was probably best to head back home.

They had a strong tail wind to help Toothless fly smoothly back and soon the small village came into view. Torches were beginning to flare in the late afternoon as Toothless flew low and landed by Gobber's shop. Villages smiled and waved at them as the dragon folded his wings and Hiccup slide onto the ground. Gobber looked from the grindstone to both of them.

"Ah welcome back! Ow, was the saddle? He said grinning as he put down the sword he was shaping.

"Its perfect! Thanks Gobber" he said smiling and Toothless warbled in agreement.

"Bah it was nothing," he said sounding pleased, "ye better go and get yaself changed everyone's already heading up to the great hall. In fact I'd better get myself ready"

Hiccup agreed as he quickly hopped back onto Toothless who immediately leapt high and flew back towards his house. When they landed, they saw Stoick emerging from within. He could see his father was about to tell him that he should hurry up but Hiccup cut across quickly running inside.

"I know, I know dad, I'm cutting it fine, just give me a second and ill be ready to go!" he said running up the wooden stairs to his room.

"Make sure ya doo!" Stoick bellowed back.

Hiccup burst into his room and found a neatly folded tunic and belt sitting on his bed. He held it up to his eyes and saw it was charcoal black with dull gray accents; the belt buckle was a heavy golden circle with the 'Berk Dragon Academy' crest engraved within. Hiccup wondered where they had come from but quickly pushed it aside as he slipped on the tunic and wrapped the leather belt around his waist. The new clothes fit him perfectly as he stretched around testing for tightness. He quickly slid it on his helmet, in truth he still wasn't used to the heavy weight on his head but since it was a special occasion, he decided he should wear it. With once last look at the stuffed toy dragon he left and made his way back out to Toothless who was scratching an itchy armpit.

"Well Whatcha think bud?" Hiccup asked, holding his thin arms wide for Toothless's approval. The dragon only gazed at his rider and lifted his shoulders in what was unmistakable a shrug.

"What do you know about clothes anyway?" Hiccup said unconcerned. Toothless snorted and held out his tail blocking Hiccups path and refusing to let him pass.

"Toothless! Come on I'm gonna be late" he complained trying to climb over the black tail. The tip suddenly came up and jabbed him in the centre of his chest. Hiccup only looked from the point, to the dragon's eyes and back again completely confused. Toothless huff a sigh in frustration and a stream of smoke curled from his nostrils. Hiccup looked again at the front of his chest and ran a hand over the point the dragon had jabbed at. He felt nothing apart from the soft wool of his tunic, and then his finger brushed against something hard underneath. His eyes open wide and he looked back to Toothless who rolled his eyes him.

Hiccup's hand slipped down the neckline, pulled out the shining blue dragon scale, and let it hang on show for anyone to see. Toothless purred as he gazed at him and nodded looked much more satisfied, with a scratch to the dragons neck in thanks they made their way towards the loud noises of celebration coming from the huge mead hall.

* * *

Huge torch fires were blazing brightly around the hall as they entered. A group of people who stood nearby gave a roar in delight when they saw him shuffle inside. The noise quickly attracted the attention of everyone else within and soon what seemed like every villager in Berk was cheering or applauding loudly towards them. Hiccup could feel his face beginning to turn bright red at all the attention as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He tried to smile happily and pleased at all the attention but he could only grin like an idiot. He felt Toothless nudge him forwards towards the large stone rise in the center of the room where he saw Stoick and Gobber standing looking towards them.

The cheering didn't die down until they reach the stone and at a gesture from Stoick, they climbed up to join his father and Gobber in the center of the circle. Stoick beamed in joy and laughed loud and heartily he lent forward and embraced Hiccup hard. Once they broke apart, Stoick lifted his hand high and the villagers slowly fell silent.

"Welcome!" Stoick voice boomed loudly around them. "Welcome one and all. We are here to join in celebrate at the birthday of a boy no longer! We are here to celebrate the birthday of a man!" The crowed roar once again. "His accomplishments are many and great. The first Viking to train and ride the beast's that ravaged our home for Thor knows how many years. He has shown and taught us how to live in peace with dragons and along with his friends," he gestured to the other members of the Academy who stood nearby, "has defend the village from enemy tribes, raiders and wild dragons who still threaten our lands. I have no doubt that the 'Pride of Berk' will continue to be an outstanding Viking, a fearless warrior and who knows maybe one day an exceptional husband and father!" he gave a knowing wink towards Astrid who giggled and the whole hall erupted in laughter. "I stand before you all, a proud Chieftain and father and know that the future of Berk is in the best hands possible." he took two wooden tankards from Gobber, handed one to Hiccup and lifted his own high above him. "To my son, to the pride of Berk, to HICCUP!" he bellowed his son's name in a toast.

"TO HICCUP!" everyone else in the hall repeated his name before they tipped their drink back and drank deeply. Stoick lowered his tankard and yelled, "Now let us feast!" they all cheered and applauded before making their way over to several long wooden benches set up around the hall.

Hiccup's eyes fell when he saw the wooden chair next to his fathers and knew he was expected to sit there in full view of everyone but if he was honest, he would rather join his friends at a smaller table off to the side. Stoick seemed to notice his reluctance and nodded understandingly towards the bench of young Vikings, "Go" he whispered. Hiccup grinned and he and Toothless went to join them. He took the seat next at the end of the bench that was thankfully next to Astrid who was smirking at the necklace that hung around his neck.

The hall was soon full of talk, laughter and chewing as everyone began to eat and drink heartily. Huge baskets of fish were brought out for the dragons that were assembled around. A brief collective gasp hissed out when Hookfang sneezed and accidentally set himself on fire. When the orange dragons body was no long ablaze, everyone only laughed and cheered. Hiccup joined in with the laughed when he saw Snotlout look embarrassed at his dragon's outburst.

Gobber came over to the group of young Vikings with a jug of something in his remaining hand. He placed it down in front of Hiccup who looked from it to Gobber in puzzlement.

"Ere give this a try Hiccup. I've bin tinkering around with a new ale and mead recipe, call it 'Dragon's Wing" he said pouring a darkened gold liquid into Hiccups empty cup. Hiccup reach out, picked up the cup, and let Toothless sniff it before he brought it to his own nose. It had the same sweet smell of mead but also had something else that stung his noise, Hiccup braced himself and took a tentative swig. He had never tasted anything so good before, the drink had the perfect mix of sweetness and bitterness that lingered wonderfully on his tongue. He enjoyed it so much that his swig became a deep draft and soon he had emptied his cup.

"Wow Gobber that tastes amazing!" Hiccup exclaimed. Everyone else laughed and soon all there cups were full of the liquid.

"Glad ya like it! There's about 6 more barrels so you kids enjoy yourselves," Gobber said looking proud. Toothless's head looked up and sniff at the now empty jug before he turned to pad away in what seemed to be a sulk.

"And where do ya think your goin Toothless?" Gobber said looking at the dragons retreating back, Toothless only ignored him. "Did ya really think id forget about cha eh? He chuckled moving towards a huge mead barrel. Toothless turned his head to inspect what the Viking was doing; Gobber wrapped his hooked hand around the barrel and began to heave it towards the black dragon. "Now a dragon's… stomach is… much stronger… than a mans… so yoo'd… need something… a lot… stronger" he said between heaves before setting it in front of the dragon. Using his hook, he open the barrel and stepped back.

Toothless slowly moved his head towards the barrel and sniffed it deeply. Hiccup saw his dragons eyes go glassily begin to lap up whatever it was inside the barrel. After a few moments Toothless head lift back up, gave Gobber a gummy grin, and purred affectionately, Gobber merely chuckled.

"Steady now, Toothless. Only had enough time for this one barrel," Gobber warned. "And none of you going trying to take a taste" he said back to the group of youngsters but more to Snotlout and the twins. "That stuff's strong enough to knock you lot of for a month!" he said before going back to the head table.

There was perhaps one second before Snotlout and the twins picked up their cups and quickly dashed over towards Toothless. Fishlegs hissed at them to stop but they just ignored him. They were about six steps away when Toothless's head snapped up, the night fury's eyes became slits, his ears were flat against his head and a deep growl of warning came from his throat. They all stopped and slowly began to move away clearly having second thoughts.

"Should have listen to Gobber" Astrid said smugly when they returned to the table looking rather pale. Fishlegs and Hiccup laughed at their mumblings. Soon their failure at not being able to try the special dragon ale was forgotten in laughter as they continued to eat and drink.

Once it seemed that everyone had eaten there fill more ale, wine and mead was brought out as a group of Vikings assemble in the center of the all with musical instruments, soon the hall was filled with the sound of music and singing. Hiccup listened happily and continued to drink the Dragon wing mixture and he even saw Barf and Belch's heads bobbing up and down in rhythm with the song, when he pointed this out quite a few people laughed. When Gobber staggered towards the group Hiccup groaned and buried his head into his hand in anticipation of what was coming next. Sure enough soon, he heard the huge Viking begin to sing slightly slurring his words.

'_Ohhhh well, I've got me hammer and I've got me mace_

_And I love me wife with the ugly face _

_I'm a Viking true and true!' _

Hiccup would have normally just ignore the sounds of Gobber's bellowing yet he found the sight and sounds of his friends singing, rather funny and soon enough he leapt up and almost fell over in his eagerness to join in. His head felt wonderfully foggy and a great contentment washed over him as he reassured everyone that he was all right. He stubbed towards Gobber waited for his chance then join in adding his own voice aswell. They wrapped their arms around each other shoulders jumped, swung each other and ended up with Hiccup sat upon his shoulders to deliver the last line.

'_I'm a Viking through and through!' _The hall roared with laughter and applause, Hiccup slid from Gobbers shoulders, gave him another hug and bowed deeply to everyone around him. Exhilarated by this and the alcohol he had drunk he dashed back to the table to find Toothless lying flat on his back, wiggling slightly and croaking with his own laughter. He looked as though he had swallowed a large patch of dragon nip and Hiccup could only grin at the sight. In truth he didn't know how old Toothless was but everyone had just assumed he was the same age as Hiccup so today's celebration was just as much for him as it was for Hiccup.

Hiccup took his seat back on the bench next to Astrid and he saw most of his friends eyes drooping slightly with fatigue and couldn't understand their lack of energy he felt like he could take down another Red Death single handily with a small knife. He felt something tugging at his necklace and looking down he saw Astrid's long hands curling around the dragon scale. He looked up to see her stunningly blue eyes gazing at him.

"So you like my present?" she asked, her voice sounded sweet as honey to his ears. His tongue didn't feel heavy but it did take a longer time to move it when he wanted to speak. So he just settled on a grin as he nodded slowly, which made his head spin a little.

"Yeah," he said slowly "its great thanks…but." he lent closer to the side of her head remembering the kiss, "the other one you gave me was my favorite." he said the tip of his horned helmet brushed across her soft blonde hair. He saw her brow furrow for a second then he saw realization break in her eyes. She smirked proudly at the memory and gave him a small kiss on his cheek before saying, "Well I know how much you like my Yaknog."

Hiccup was saved from showing her how his face fell in disappointment at the memory of the disgusting Yaknog by Toothless who slammed his large head on the bench by Hiccups hand. The dragon seemed to be struggling to keep things in focused. He laughed at the sight of the dreaded Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself drunk. Hiccup noticed that the saddle was still attached and a sudden idea crept into his head.

"Hey bud, think you're up for that trick again?" Hiccup asked, bending low and whispered into Toothless's ear. The dragon gave his head a little shake and gazed at him in excitement, his pink tongue lolling out.

"Hey Astrid, you wanna… you wanna see something cool?" Hiccup asked giving his own head a shake. She grinned and nodded. Hiccup banged the table snapping everyone else out of there slumbers.

"Huh…what's going on?" Snotlout said his eyes glazed.

"Come on guys. Your not gonna want to miss this" Hiccup said excited.

They all made their way outside were a soft glow of torches illumined the village. They slowly made their way down the steps, Hiccup nearly slipped twice and both times, he shook his head to try and clear it. He looked up and saw the inky blue sky dotted with bright stars, 'a perfect night for flying' Hiccup thought with a smile.

Once they had reach the bottom Hiccup jumped up into the saddle and clipped his prosthetic leg into place, he quickly removed his helmet and through it to Astrid who caught it and seemed to understand what he had in mind.

"Hiccup are you sure that's a good idea?" she said with concern

"I'll be fine relax" he said full of conference and almost took off before he realized he had not secured himself to the saddle. He quickly fixed this and with a pat to Toothless's flank, the dragon spread his wings and leapt up into the sky.

"WOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOO!" Hiccup yelled as he and Toothless climbed higher and higher. The cool night air felt wonderful on his face as they rose and fell. When Toothless leveled out Hiccup was about to get ready when he noticed that in the night sky they were to far from the ground to be seen by anyone.

"You gotta fly closer to the ground bud!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless reluctantly agreed and started his descend.

When they were much lower Hiccup set Toothless's tail fin, unhooked himself from the saddle and waited till they were closer. When he saw, the steps come into view he quickly pushed his legs up, struggled for a second then found his balance. He held it for as long as he could and when he saw his friends looking up in shock he bellowed "YEAHHHHHHH!"

"HICCUP LOOK OUT!" Astrid yelled up at them. He quickly turned his face and saw the roof of a house dead ahead coming closer and closer. Toothless roared and Hiccup could see his wings flapping harder and harder but Hiccup had set the tailfin to glide. Toothless brought his claws up to push them away but when they made contact Hiccup bounced off and fell five foot, head first, he only heard a loud thud then his vision went blank as he blacked out.

When Hiccup came to his head was thudding hard, as if Thor himself was hammering his head. He groaned at the pain as he felt strong arms lifting him roughly. He was thrown over a large shoulder and could hear deep laughter all around him.

"Alright I think that's enough for tonight," Stoick said loudly as he adjusting his son's position. Hiccup felt utter embarrassment encircle him and was glad of the low light so no one could see his face turn red. Then the full memory came back to him quickly and he jerked his head up.

"Toothless!" he said worry in his voice.

"He's ok son, here look" Stoick said gently turning around. Hiccup saw Toothless padding next to them looking dishearten and worried. Relief flooded Hiccups face as he held out a hand and stroked the dragon's head softy.

"I'm sorry bud, ill never drink again I swear" Hiccup said, Toothless purred in sympathy.

"Ha ha ha, many a Viking has said that son, but not one has kept their word" Stoick laughed with the crowd before he dismissed everyone around and carried his son off home.

"Chief, you mind if I give you a hand?" Astrid asked. Hiccup groaned again embarrassed, he completely forgot Astrid had been watching. He prayed to all the gods for his father to say 'no'.

"Not at all Astrid, could you grab Toothless and his helmet?" Hiccup could hear the grin in his father's voice. He knew just as well that Toothless wasn't going anywhere and he could carry his helmet just fine. Sooner than he would have liked they were back at his house.

"Think you can stand son?" his father asked.

"Yeah dad" he said rubbing his sore head and feeling the large bump, he was unsure if he could stand or not but he'd had enough of being carried tonight. Stoick lowed him gently to the ground and Hiccup legs wobbled slightly but soon took his weight, taking a shaky breath he stepped inside. He just about made it halfway up the stairs before his head span and he fell to his knees. He tried too not look back at his father and Astrid who were removing Toothless's saddle. He crawled the rest of the way up into his room, made it to his bed and climbed on top. He groaned again as his head hit the pillow, it felt very heavy and he closed his eyes praying that the room would stop spinning around him. Soft hands brushed a stray hair away from his face and he cracked one eye to see Astrid leaning close to him. Hiccup groaned again at the fact she saw him so useless and weak.

"That was a really stupid thing to do Hiccup," she said scowling at him.

"Yeah I know but-," Hiccup said trying to explain himself but a sharp punch to his arm cut him off. "Ow!" his arm now hurt just as much as his head.

"That's for scaring me half to death again!" Astrid said acidly. Hiccup had gotten used to this little ritual between them and closed his eyes prepared for the kiss that was to come next. When the next jab came to his arm he let out a louder 'Ow!' before he stared at her completely none pulsed.

"That one was for acting like a total idiot and expecting me to kiss you!" she said. At a lost for words he sat up looking sorry for himself and tried to apologize for his behavior until he was cut off by Astrid's lips against his own.

"And that" she said with a softer look, "was for the impressive stunt." He was completely lost for anything to say so he just grinned at her and she returned it before thrusting his helmet sharply into his stomach. He hunched over and all of a sudden, his stomach felt like it was churning and full of wiggling maggots.

"See you tomorrow babe," she said kissing his forehead and turning to leave.

"Bye… Astrid" Hiccup said hoarsely, he waited till the heavy door thudded shut before he hunched low, his body heaved and he emptied his stomach content into his helmet. He heaved three more times before Toothless's head poked inside the room alerted by the sound's coming from Hiccup. He padded closer until he caught the reek coming from within the helmet; Toothless jerked away and decided he would sleep downstairs tonight.

Once Hiccup had finished throwing up what felt like a barrel full of Yaknog, he let his grip go slack and the helmet fell to the floor with a splat and a thud. He lent back and his head hit the head board dislodging the soft dragon toy that fell and bumped softly off his head. He picked it up and looked at it. It was days like today that he missed his mother; he wished he could remember more about her. He prayed to Odin and all the gods again that she was alive and out there somewhere.

"I miss you, Mom," he whispered to the toy as he held it tight in his hands before he drifted off to sleep.

**AN. **well I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did writing it. Had an idea for a multi chapter story but I have to work through a few things before I start writing it. Reviews would help me decide if I want to write anymore HTTYD fanfics.

Cya next Time.


End file.
